What's the Worst Thing that Could Happen?
by Msmelanie
Summary: Duo let something accidently slip about Heero and Dorothy, and Quatre's steamed! Now Quatre's ready to find out if revenge really is sweet by going to Earth and... (COMPLETE)


This entire Fanfiction begins inbetween Battlefield of Pacifists and Endless Waltz, but you really don't need to know anything about either one to enjoy this! Okay, a little is off, but does it matter? Just try it, I couldn't stop feeling 'giddy' through the whole story! A must read! Now, on to the Fanfiction! Oh, wait. Legal stuff. I don't own Gundam Wing, I never have and I never will. I don't make any profit off of this, so please don't think I'm a millionaire. (If I were, I wouldn't be here right now typing this story.) There, okay, now on with the story!  
  
What's The Worst Thing That Could Happen?  
  
"She what?!" Quatre shouts as he learns some disturbing news from Duo.  
  
Duo shrugged. "What? Heero just said that she offered him a room to stay the night.  
  
Quatre seethed.  
  
"Whoah, Quatre! It was on 'friendly terms'!" Duo tried explaining.  
  
"Friendly terms my-" Quatre growled.  
  
Duo looked at Quatre amazed. "Quatre? You okay? I don't think I've ever heard you growl before. Besides, he didn't even-Wha? Quatre, where ya goin'?!"  
  
Before Duo could finish Quatre had ran out the door. Thinks he can take her away, huh?! Quatre thought to himself. Well, I'll show him!  
  
To Earth...  
  
Knock Knock. The door slowly opens...  
  
"Hello? Oh, Quatre Raberba Winner?" Relena asked confused.  
  
"Hello, it's nice to see again Princess." Quatre smiled and replied back.  
  
"It's Vice Foreign Minister now." Relena replied. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Everything's just right." Quatre replied.  
  
Relena just looked at him. "Then, why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to talk about Heero." Quatre answered back.  
  
"Oh?! I mean, oh." Relena replied. "Please come in."  
  
Step 2 in progress. Quatre smirked.  
  
Back to the colony with Duo...  
  
"Hey, have you seen Quatre?" Trowa asked as he came in.  
  
"No, he just left in a hurry when I told him about Dorothy and Heero." Duo replied.  
  
Trowa looked at Duo. "Duo, Quatre's sensitive, you shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"Yeah." Duo replied. "I realize that now, but it's okay. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen?  
  
Back to Earth where something unusual is happening...  
  
Relena could barely keep from blushing. The way Quatre was treating her was making her giggle like a school girl. "Oh, ahem." She was trying to pull herself together. "Quatre, I would be more than happy too!"  
  
"Then tonight around 9:00?" Quatre asked.  
  
Quatre gazed at her."I want to see the moonlight reflect in your beautiful eyes."  
  
Relena started giggling again. "Quatre, stop!" She had heard pick up lines before, but never heard any that made her feel light-headed.  
  
"Until tomorrow, my sweet." Quatre whispered in her ear as he bent down to kiss her hand.  
  
Quatre watched as he saw Relena smile at him before she finally closed the door. Alright, Heero. Let's see how you deal with this one. He whistled as he walked away. "Mmmm...revenge really is sweet."  
  
Back to the colonies...  
  
Duo looked up from the T.V. set. "Hey, Quatre! Good to see you, where you've been!"  
  
Quatre smiled. "Earth."  
  
"What'd you go to Earth for?" Duo asked off-handedly.  
  
Quatre smirked. "Oh, nothing really. I just felt like asking Relena out, that's all."  
  
"What?!" Duo asked astonished as he stood up and spilled his popcorn. "Relena's Heero's!"  
  
"Hey, I never heard they were 'officially' an item." Quatre said in his defense. "Besides, Relena deserves better than some guy goofing off with another girl."  
  
Duo's ears perked up. "Huh? Quat man, he wasn't goofing!"  
  
Quatre frowned. "Oh, so now you're taking his side!"  
  
"Quatre trust me." Duo replied. "I can see what's in front of me, and I know Heero's not with Dorothy."  
  
"See? Duo, you're blind!" Quatre shouted. "You don't even see what's really happening in your own life!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked confused.  
  
"Trowa and Hilde." Quatre simply replied.  
  
"Huh?!" Duo shouted shocked. "Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh. I'm surprised you haven't noticed." Quatre replied.  
  
Duo's heart beated rapidly. "Sh-she wouldn't though, and I mean-anyhow she's not Trowa's type!"  
  
"She wouldn't?" Quatre asked. "Have you ever told her how you feel?"  
  
Duo shuffled his feet. "Well, not in so many words..."  
  
Quatre turned his back to Duo. "Just you watch. Before you know it, Hilde will be Trowa's."  
  
"Over my dead body!" Duo shouted. "I'll show him!" With that, Duo rushed out the door.  
  
Sorry for lieing Duo, but I can't lose Dorothy to Heero so easily. Quatre thought.  
  
Trowa came in the kitchen. "Did I hear Duo in here?"  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa. "Ummm...yeah, he had to go do something important though."  
  
In a different colony...  
  
"Stop tickling me already!" Catherine laughed.  
  
"Oh, but I just started!" whined Duo.  
  
Catherine laughed some more. "Alright, I give up! One date!"  
  
Duo stopped tickling Catherine and smiled. "I thought you'd see it my way. A movie."  
  
"A movie? What kind?" Catherine asked.  
  
Duo crossed his arms. "A horror."  
  
"No, no horror!" Catherine shouted. "I hate horror!"  
  
"Want me to tickle you again?" Duo teased.  
  
"No," she laughed. "-but I'll be hanging on to you all through the film."  
  
Duo grinned. "That sounds fine to me baby."  
  
That night...  
  
Heero and Trowa were waiting in the contact spot.  
  
"Where are Duo and Quatre?" Heero asked Trowa.  
  
Trowa looked back at Heero. "Something must've happened. We should investigate."  
  
At the guys' apartment...  
  
"Duo, would you watch the place tonight?" Quatre asked as he finished combing his hair.  
  
Duo shook his head while he flipped through the channels. "No can do, buddy. I have a date too."  
  
Quatre looked at Duo surprised. "Really? You finally tell Hilde how you feel?"  
  
Duo grinned and turned off the T.V. set. "Nope, I'm taking Trowa's sister to a horror film."  
  
"No kidding. Which one?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure, something like 'Poltergeist: Next Generation'."  
  
"Really?" Quatre laughed."Relena and I are going there as well."  
  
"Cool, let's pair up!" Duo said excited.  
  
"Okay, but we better get going." Quatre suggested as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked.  
  
"Our contact tonight, remember? They'll come and investigate since we didn't show up." Quatre explained.  
  
Duo laughed out loud. "Hey, that's right! Hey Quatre, let's leave some clues for them."  
  
"Like what?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo pulled out the camera he had hidden in his jacket and smirked.  
  
Later on that night as Heero and Trowa come home to the apartment...  
  
"Heero, everythings in order." Trowa said as he looked around the room. "It doesn't look like any kind of attack."  
  
Heero smelled the air. "Hn. Mousse. Duo went out."  
  
Trowa looked at Heero disbelievingly. "Without telling us? Then where's Quatre?"  
  
Heero looked around and saw two pictures lying on a table and picked them up. His eyes opened wide. "Trowa!!"  
  
In a movie theatre room on Earth...  
  
There were only four people in the entire room, but they didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
"Aah, Duo! I hate these films! Catherine screamed as she clung on to him.  
  
Relena laughed. "Catherine, it's not that-AAH!" Relena got startled and grabbed on to Quatre automatically. A little too automatically.  
  
"Whoah!" Quatre jumped when he felt Relena grab on to him. "P-princess, I thought you handle these kinds of films?"  
  
"Hey, I may have been Queen of the world, but how can you ignore tha-AAH!" Relena grabbed on to Quatre tighter.  
  
Quatre put his arm around Relena. "Uhh...you okay princess?"  
  
Heero growled from the back of the movie theatre as he charged in with Trowa. Trowa moved up to Duo and Catherine. He tried to grab Catherine and yank her out of Duo's grasp, but it didn't work.  
  
Catherine looked at her brother. "Trowa, what are you doing here?"  
  
Trowa looked at Catherine. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?!"  
  
"We're on a date Tro-" ,Duo said as he stood up, "So go away please." he said as he shoved Trowa.  
  
Trowa growled. "Catherine, we're leaving."  
  
"No, I'm having fun!" Catherine pouted.  
  
"Fun?! You're just hanging on to Duo!" Trowa shouted.  
  
"Yeah, but..." Catherine blushed. That's kind of fun."  
  
Duo smirked and sat down. He put his arm over Catherine. "She's right Trowa. Most girls like hanging on to their man. Just look at Quatre and Relena."  
  
"OMAE O KOROSU!!" everyone suddenly heard from the back of the theatre. They all looked back, but didn't see anyone. When they turned back around, they all saw Heero...sitting in a seat ahead...with his 9 mm...pointing right inbetween Quatre's eyes.  
  
Relena instantly let go, while Quatre tried crawling upward out of his seat.  
  
"Heero, settle down!" Duo said as he stood up.  
  
"Look, Heero. This is a huge misunderstanding!" Quatre tried to explain.  
  
Trowa took advantage of the situation and grabbed Catherine. She wouldn't stop struggling though, so he had to fling her over his back.  
  
Duo kept trying to persuade Heero to put the gun down. "Heero, whoah! Come on, it's not like Quatre was hugging her!" Then Duo stopped. "Okay, maybe he did a little, but it wasn't nothing major!"  
  
"Why we're you out with our women?!" Heero said, still not moving his gun.  
  
"R-revenge." Quatre replied.  
  
"Revenge for what?" Heero asked.  
  
"Dorothy and Hilde." Duo replied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trowa asked while Catherine continued beating him on the back.  
  
Duo got angry. "You're trying to take my Hilde away!"  
  
"No, I'm not." Trowa replied.  
  
"Uh-huh! Quatre said you were!" Duo shouted.  
  
Quatre interrupted. "Actually, I wanted you out of the way."  
  
Duo looked at Quatre amazed. "You lied to me? Quatre, I didn't know you were capable of lieing."  
  
"Well, I was desperate and you were standing up for Heero!" Quatre shouted back.  
  
Duo looked back at Trowa. "So, you're really not after Hilde?"  
  
Trowa shook his head no.  
  
"Oh. Well, it was still a fun date. Thanks Cathy." Duo replied.  
  
"Hey!" Trowa shouted.  
  
Duo sighed. "Oh, I mean Ms. Bloom."  
  
Catherine smiled. "Sure, anytime handsome. Hey, how about next week?"  
  
"We're out of here." Trowa growled as he left.  
  
Heero went back to pointing his gun at Quatre.  
  
Relena was getting fed up with Heero's behavior and stood up. "Heero, stop! This is all your fault, you know!"  
  
Heero glared at Relena. "My fault? How can your 'clinging-to-Quatre-for- dear-life' by my fault?!"  
  
"You chose Dorothy!" she shouted back.  
  
"What?" Heero asked confused.  
  
"Ummm...yeah, that's my fault." Duo confessed. "You see I told Quatre about Earth, but I forgot about that."  
  
"Forgot about what?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo continued. "Well, Heero was offered a room in her house since it was raining, but he didn't take it."  
  
"What?!" Quatre shouted. "Heero, you're not with Dorothy?!"  
  
"Of course not!" Heero shouted back. "Relena's mine!"  
  
"What?" Relena asked a little shocked.  
  
"N-nothing. Let's get out of here." Heero said as he dragged Relena away.  
  
"Well, Quatre." Duo said as he sat back down next to Quatre. "Looks like our jealousy got out of control."  
  
"No kidding." Quatre chuckled and sighed. "I guess Dorothy wasn't anyone's."  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure. Does she have a boyfriend?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre's ears perked up.  
  
"I mean, she is almost 17 and she is from Earth so-uhh...Quatre?" Duo looked around, but only saw a blonde leaving out the back entrance of the theatre. "Oops. Me and my big mouth." Duo sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, well. I mean what's the worst thing that could happen?"  
  
  
  
The End? 


End file.
